


Possible Drool.

by MissJCM



Series: Looks that give away secrets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looks a little bit too much at Derek and Peter and Isaac get curious.</p><p>Pre Derek/Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible Drool.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf Fic. Hope you like.

The pack was having a meeting, it’s been awhile since this meetings were actually about life or death situations, but this one was particularly scary, at least for Scott. The Argents were being summoned to New York, apparently there has been some trouble in the area and the Argents were the only ones that had dealt with this type of creature before and succeeded without any deaths. Allyson was already in a plane heading there with her dad and Scott was freaking out, he wanted to get together with the pack and discuss the creature and the danger they were in. 

“Is this thing dangerous? And don’t lie to me Derek.” Scott asked in a puppy dog way that tried to sound threatening but without any kind of success. 

Derek and Peter rolled their eyes simultaneously and Stiles and Isaac looked at each other and smiled.

“All creatures are dangerous, it depends.” Derek answered calmly.

“That doesn’t help” Scott yelled and after an Alpha look from Derek he immediately softened his tone and continued “I just wanna know if she’s save, you don’t have to be mad at me.”

“C’mon kid. It’s just a creature, she’s dealt with worse. She deals with werewolves all the time, and she’s fine.” Peter answered trying to set peace. 

Stiles and Isaac did their silence eye conversation again and actually let out a little laugh they couldn’t fight because “Peter was being all peace and Love, it’s funny Scott, sorry” Stiles tried to apologize right after. 

“My girlfriend might die and you think it’s funny?!”

“I said I was sorry, and that’s not what I was laughing about, c’mon Scott, she’s gonna be fine.”

“Fine, you all laugh and whatever, I don’t care.” Cora went down the stairs at that point and simply added “Liar”. 

“Cora, glad to see you, maybe you can help, you’ve faced this things before, tell Scott it’s fine.” Peter said and rolled his eyes at the look Scott was giving Cora, like a silent “Please tell me she’s gonna be fine”. Stiles actually felt bad for him at that moment. He looked sad and tired and worried and Stiles only saw him like this in very rare occasions.

Cora went on talking about the creatures and how could be killed, and the stuff they could do and all that supernatural crap that Stiles tried to focus on and most of the times he managed but this time he and Scott had got there during Derek’s workout routine and he was all sweaty and in one of those tight, so tight… jeans and shirt and everything went blank - I mean, who works out in tight jeans - Stiles wasn't a werewolf and therefore didn’t have super hearing but he swore in that moment he could hear Derek’s heartbeat, or maybe it was that vein on his neck that kept popping out and Stiles just wanted to...

When Derek went into the kitchen and when he came back to, Isaac was looking at him and smiling “What’s with the look?”

“What look?” Stiles tried to cover and look all confused.

“The look you were just giving Derek?”

“There was no look, you were hallucinating for sure.”

“I saw it too” Peter joined in smiling; he even got up from his usual place at the stairs and joined them, leaving Scott and Cora talking, or more like, leaving Cora for her interrogatory.

“There was no look” Stiles almost shouted and Scott looked at him, giving Cora time to breath before he ignored his friends’ spasm and continued with his non ending questionnaire. 

“Oh there was a look, a very significant look and maybe some drool” Isaac continued calmly wiping Stiles chin like there was some actual drool.

Stiles slapped his hand away and pouted, crossing his harms over his chest. Derek returned from the kitchen looked at Cora and Scott and rolled his eyes, he then noticed Stiles posture and smiled.

“Hey nephew, come here a second, will you?” Peter called gesturing Derek to come join them.

Derek approached them reluctantly. “What is it?”

“We have a question for you?” Isaac said smiling; that smile that just made people want to hug him and never let go.

“Ok. What about?” Derek asked pausing but adding “Just ask” before they had a chance to say anything. Stiles shot him a “No, don’t” look and dropped his gaze to the floor.

Before Derek could remove his statement Peter asked casually - like it was some Saturday night movie question he always asked “Who’s that? What’s going on? I hate these modern movies…” Stiles and pretty much everyone got annoyed, but they tried doing it without Peter and it just… It was boring – “Did you know Stiles here enjoys this side of you, the all sweaty worked out part of you?”

“I swear he was drooling” Isaac added smiling and showing his finger at Derek like that proved something.

Derek and Stiles blushed from head to toe and Derek tried to push the idea away “Like if, he’s probably just intimidated or something. Can we go back to Allyson now?”

“I’m not intimidated; you’re not some strong Alpha I fear.” Stiles said, almost like a whisper, if they weren’t all werewolves they could have missed it.

Ohhh, FUCK. Isaac and Peter laughed, like a big laugh and Derek looked all “Fuck, Stiles did it again”.

“Then why the look Stiles?” Peter asked and then added “I know when you lie” almost in a sing song way. 

“I told… There was no look.” He looked at Derek in an apologetic way and then back at the ground, before he started moving away from them “No look, Derek works out in tight stuff” Derek blushed and the other too laughed “I was just wandering how that could be comfortable. That’s all. Now stop. Scott needs our help” and walked to Scott laying a hand on his shoulder and pretending he cared about whatever he and Cora were saying. 

Peter and Isaac laughed and turned to Derek that was Red all over and trying to hide a smile.

“So… tight clothes… are they comfortable?”

“What? Isaac! You shouldn’t ask me that, it’s weird and none of your business.”

“What?! I’m curious.”

***

After that they all went back to talk about the Argents and when Scott calmed down and Allyson called him a little later saying she wasn’t actually going into battle – women never did in the hunters’ community – Stiles and Scott left. 

On the way home Stiles was quite, he was never quite.

“Were you actually checking out Derek? I mean, I know you’re bi and I know I’m the only one who knows that, but honestly, Derek?”

“You heard that? Weren’t you supposed to be focused on Allyson?”

“Yeah, I heard it, super werewolf hearing, I can focused on several conversations, now stop changing the subject.”

“Fine… I was, he’s hot OK? What do you care anyway?”

“Hey! You’re my best friend, I care.”

“Good. Here’s my house. Wanna stay for a late dinner?”

“No thanks. My mom’s waiting. She got of later today so we are gonna eat leftovers and watch some crappy chick flick, family time.” Scott said smiling and took off.

***

It was the middle of the night, Stiles was almost asleep, but it was a weekend night and he liked staying up late watching stupid reality shows that made think his life wasn’t all bad, at least he wasn’t an order or something.

He heard a clack at his window and then another and it took three more for him to get up. He walked slowly to his window; his bed was so comfy this was almost punishment. He opened it and almost instantly Derek jumped into the room “Hi. I was waiting for your dad to leave. Early shift and all”.

Stiles looked confused “What is it Derek that can’t wait ‘till tomorrow? My bed was very comfy and warm…” He whined. 

“Sorry. Just wanted to ask you something.”

“What?” Wait… stop everything. Derek Hale apologized? “Did you just apologize to me?”

“No. You must have been hallucinating. That seems to be a thing today.”

“Ha-ha, funny. You heard that? Ok, no need to answer, werewolf hearing, right. What did you want to ask, my bed’s waiting… for me, by myself, no company, oh, never mind, you got that. What’s up?”

Derek smiled gently, he tried to hide it, but it was too late, Stiles saw.

“Did you smile?! What’s happening? First you apologize than you smile… Am I still dreaming?”

“Stop that! I just want to know…”

“What? C’mon, I don’t have all day, or night, or whatever.”

“Can you shut up for a second and let me talk?”

“Well, yes I can, but you were taking so long and I’m sleepy and”

“Stiles!”

“Shutting up now. What is it?”

“Good. Did you really think my jeans were uncomfortable?”

“Oh my god, Derek! Is that what you want to know? Jesus, Couldn’t that have waited?”

“No. I want to know the truth. It's not the first time you were caught staring.”

“Fine, you looked hot and all sweaty and in tight stuff and after a workout and I swear I could hear your heart beating and oh my god, those pants…”

“You’re drooling.” Derek said smiling and waking Stiles from his dream.

“What... No I’m not… oh, I am, sorry.”

“It’s fine. Thanks for answering.”

And before Stiles could blink Derek was leaving.

And that is how Stiles stayed awake the rest of his weekend thinking about Derek – his pants, his shirt, his smile, HIM - and the pack meeting next Monday when Allyson came back. 

“I hope he’s wearing those pants again…” he said while driving to the Hale house.

**Author's Note:**

> I thinking about turning this into a series, maybe a "looks that give away secrets" series. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, I apologize but I love puppy Isaac.


End file.
